Mer-Fox Tales
by Avenging Neko
Summary: A collection of drabbles based around Youko being a mer-fox. Way before the anime. Created specially for InnocentVash.
1. Chapter 1

_**Mer-Fox Tales**_

**_Ketti:_ **Hallo! This is all InnocentVash's fault cuz I know her on another site. **All her fault.**

* * *

_**01: The Beginning**_

Little known to any save a certain fire demon, Youko Kurama was not always known as the silver spirit fox who could and would steal anything just for the thrill. For you see… Youko… Is actually… A mer fox! He used his natural kitsune affinity for illusions to masquerade as a Siren and lure his victims to a delicious death.

The beaches of the Makai are hazardous, full of flesh eating creatures, and the deeper waters fare no better. So the cunning Siren-in-disguise chose to travel upstream through the rivers and lakes to get to the calmer waters, so to speak, where competition was not so fierce and land dwelling demons would be less knowledgeable of his tricks.

A fox kit pulled itself from the lake waters cautiously, taking advantage of the morning fog to blend in as it shook off the dampness and licked its left forepaw. Ears pricking, the little thing ran swiftly, but silently, to the rock rim bordering the water's edge and leaped to land nimbly in a bush just in time to avoid the swooping talons of a predatory bird youkai. Smugness oozed off the petite creature as it sniffed and lowered its nose to the ground, tracking a familiar scent; prey.

The little one wove seamlessly through the tree trunks and roots, the dense fog hiding its presence from all but the most well attuned predator. Trail temporarily lost, the gold eyes widened as the foxling turned in circles, fur stiffening and standing on end as its ears twitched. _There!_

Bolting back to the safety of the water, the kit made no move to cover its tracks this time as a loud roar echoed from the trees and loud crashing noises announced the chase. The force of the falling giants battered the air and loosened the mist's grip on the ground, revealing unnatural flashes of silver as the young demon ran.

The pursuer, an ugly beast with little intelligence, gave mindless chase, unknowing, or perhaps uncaring, of the danger that lay in wait. The kit dove into the water's embrace and vanished, but the stupid thing didn't know it couldn't swim, and followed suit. The tidal wave of displaced water swallowed the gurgling bellows as the oni drowned, still thinking it was above water and trying to breathe in.

The little fox ate well that night, even going so far as to share with the other water dwellers to create the beginnings of an alliance. It was foolish to trust one's neighbors to watch one's back, but being on friendly terms was always a good thing.


	2. Mer Fox Goes Both Ways

_**Mer-Fox Tales**_

_**Ketti:**_I know I said it's a collection of drabbles, but they'll be fairly connected. Sorta. You get negative one guesses on who the 'red eyed demon' is.

* * *

_**02: Mer-Fox Goes Both Ways**_

Youko lounged carelessly on a rock, brushing out his silver hair while his tails languished in the water, keeping an ever watchful eye and ear out for new prey. Humming pleasantly, he bared his pointed teeth in a foxy grin as he wove the pieces of bone into his gossamer locks, liking the way they clicked together as he moved. A subtle tremor in the water alerted him to the motions of a boat gliding through the otherwise smooth surface and he tossed his head back in a silent laugh. Perfect, he loved having his dinner deliver itself.

Draping his silken mane across his naked shoulders and bare chest, he furled his ears flat, hiding them, as he began to sing. Now, I know what you're thinking, Youko Kurama, _sing_? Well, you've got to use what you're given, and picking up a few tricks from the Sirens he met as a kit in the ocean, he was well versed in using his voice to cast an illusion.

A mist began to rise from the waters, and he chuckled inwardly as he heard his prey curse violently from the approaching vessel. _Here, come here, _his song called, _the mist isn't that thick. Come. Come._

The wind shifted accommodatingly, and curled around his damp locks, causing the macabre jewelry to clink together enticingly. His back was to the boat, but the water and the mist acted as a very efficient sound conductor to keep him attuned to his prey's every move on the off chance it would try to take him down rather than fall into the water's embrace.

The boat creaked quietly as the current and the wind deposited it into the semi clearing in the mist, and Youko's song added a new layer equivilant to a purr as the breeze ruffled his hair, giving only tantalizing glimpses of a moon pale body that could be either gender.

"Hn, meddlesome creature."

The voice startled him so much, his prey was _never_ able to talk when properly ensnared, that Youko turned and amber eyes took in the petite frame with greedy delight; wide crimson eyes framed by gravity defying obsidian locks marked with a white star in the center. The fox bared his teeth in a lascivious grin as he slipped from his rock and clung to the side of the boat, fluttering his lashes coquettishly. "Such a pretty thing shouldn't travel alone."

The demon glared at the fox suspiciously, keeping half an eye on the treacherous tails lurking under the surface. "Hn. I'm not your bed mate, fox."

Youko pouted becomingly and ran his hand along the air, as if caressing the shorter demon's face, "But you could be."

Those lovely crimson eyes narrowed in a glare as the short tempered demon kicked out and Youko yipped, falling back into the water without so much as a splash. He pouted further as he watched the boat's escape. "Pff, this isn't the last you've seen of me, pretty thing."


	3. Mer-Fox Goes Traveling

_**Mer-Fox Tales**_

_**Ketti:**_I never said they'd be long! *hides behind Kurama*

* * *

_**02: Mer-Fox Traveling**_

Youko was bored. His lake was boring. The reputation for no one coming back alive from it had spread, and his prey had dwindled. So he found the nearest river and began to travel upstream.

A wooden oar nearly smacked him in the head as he investigated a shining object along the muddy bottom, and he snarled as he glared up at the boat above him; it was a simple thing, and easily capsized. With a flick of his luxurious tails, the water fox tipped the boat and, with another flick of a different tail, crushed the figure to the riverbed, tangling it in the reeds before moving on.

Tch, graceless things, couldn't even breathe underwater.

When his river came to a stop at the base of a waterfall, a silver head poked out above the surface, eyeing the craggy face of the cliff consideringly. The head vanished a moment later, and along the bank of the river a good sized fox emerged, shaking water from its gleaming fur. Giving a foxy grin, full of fangs, the animal easily spotted the mist-slick trail leading up to the mesa above. Leaping nimbly atop the rocks, it resembled a mountain goat more than a nine tailed vulpine. But that was the perk of being a 'demon', freedom from the limitations their mortal kin would be bound by, the fox swiftly scaled the perilous heights and pulled itself up onto the thick carpet of grass nestled along the cliff's edge.

Scanning the area cautiously, the fox stood for a moment, tails waving in the wind, before flopping down and rolling gracelessly in the thick carpet of green.

Now was as good a time as any for a little sun bathing, hm?


End file.
